Sharing the News (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine share the news of their decision with some of their friends and family.


_Mari's Notes: Most of this is Sammy, and as always it's my great pleasure to contribute to one of her masterpieces. _

_Sammy & Ilna, love you both and I'm having fun anticipating our family expanding :)_

_REALMcRollers & Readers, we love the wonderful feedback and incredible loyalty. Hugs to you all._

_Sammy's Notes: Mari & Ilna-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for everything! You guys are the BEST!_

_REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

* * *

**Sharing the News (1/1)**

"She's sound asleep," Elizabeth said softly as she and Joseph descended the stairs. "That last story really did the trick."

Steve grinned. "How many did she talk you into?"

"Four." Joseph opened the final baby gate and held it for his wife. "And just so you know, I've assumed Elizabeth's motto as well. I apologize for nothing."

"We should get that printed on shirts for the two of you." Grandma Ang chuckled.

"If you guys don't have to head home right away there was something we were hoping to talk to you about," Catherine said as she perched on the edge of the couch next to Steve. "If you have some time that is." She picked at a piece of invisible lint on her shorts.

Joseph's eyebrows knit together slightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Catherine assured him. "We just have some news we wanted to share."

The twin tiny gasps that escaped from Grandma Ang and Elizabeth were unmistakable.

"No, no, no,' Catherine said quickly as she waved her hands in front of her. "I'm not pregnant."

As Elizabeth took a seat in the armchair beside Grandma Ang's Steve couldn't help but notice the small, fleeting look of disappointment on her face. "What is it? You know you can talk to us about anything," she said.

Joseph took his seat on the arm of the chair with his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Catherine looked at Steve. Now that the moment had arrived, she was having trouble finding the right words. She and Steve were so confident in their decision, but the idea of adoption was something they'd never really discussed with her parents. She wasn't exactly sure how they were going to react.

Steve smiled softly and turned confidently towards his in-laws. "Catherine and I have been talking and we think, with Angie about to turn two, it's time for us to expand our family. We both love being parents and even though Catherine had a wonderful experience as an only child we've decided we'd like Angie to have a sibling."

Grandma Ang's face split into a wide smile and Elizabeth couldn't contain the small squeal that escaped her lips. Just as Joseph was about to say congratulations Catherine spoke again.

"Just to be clear this isn't our way of telling you I'm trying to get pregnant again," Catherine said with a smile.

"Wait." Joseph looked confused. "We are talking about a human sibling here, right? This isn't an elaborate way of telling us you're getting another dog."

Cammie raised her head and thumped her tail.

"No," Catherine chuckled. "We're talking about a human sibling. Steve and I have decided to fill out an application to adopt." Now that she had started the words tumbled out quickly. "We really put a lot of thought into this. I'm over 40 now and that brings extra potential complications to a pregnancy. And we both know how many kids there are in the system that need a loving home. And we both agree that the best choice for us is to adopt." She bit her bottom lip.

"Wait." Elizabeth studied her daughter carefully. "Catherine." She paused patiently until Catherine met her gaze. "Did you think we would be somehow disappointed that you've decided to adopt?"

Catherine took a deep breath as Steve placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently. "I didn't think so … no … but then again I wasn't sure. I mean we never actually talked about it."

Elizabeth leapt out of her seat and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "Honey, don't be silly. I'm thrilled at idea of another grandchild. No matter how he or she arrives."

One look at Elizabeth's face showed that thrilled may have been an understatement.

"This is wonderful news," Grandma Ang bubbled.

"The two of you are amazing parents," Joseph said sincerely. "However it is you choose to add to your family I'm 100% in favor of it. Congratulations." He stood and shook Steve's hand before kissing Catherine on the cheek.

"I guess I was being silly." Catherine sighed with relief. "It's just that it's a big decision and it's really important to both of us that you're on board."

"We are sooooo on board." Elizabeth clapped her hands excitedly.

"It's not time to start shopping yet," Steve teased. "The application process takes 6-9 months and if we're approved, we can start meeting some children then."

"Pffft. If you're approved." Grandma Ang shook her head. "They'd be fools not to give the two of you the ok."

"Thanks." Catherine beamed and Steve blushed.

"Our first priority in this process is Angie," Steve said. "We know that bringing another child into the family can be hard for someone her age so we're going to let her be a big part of the decision-making process. We want her to feel comfortable with any potential sibling."

"If there is one thing I'm sure of," Elizabeth said, "it's that the two of you will make the decision that's right for Angie. Just think," she grabbed Joseph's hand, "by this time next year we might have another grandchild."

They smiled broadly as they celebrated together for just a minute before moving to envelop Grandma Ang in a happy hug.

Steve dropped his arm across Catherine's shoulders. "I don't think we needed to be worried about their reaction."

* * *

"Not that I'm not always happy to have a chance to grab lunch with my bestie," Carrie said as they took a seat towards the back of the capitol building cafeteria, "But you seemed to have something on your mind when you called earlier."

Catherine nodded. "Steve and I wanted to ask you and John if you'd be willing to be character references for us."

Carrie stopped with her fork partway to her mouth. "Of course. Absolutely. But what could you and Steve possibly need character references for?"

Catherine couldn't hold back her smile. "We've decided to fill out the paperwork to adopt."

Carrie's excited squeal drew the attention of people all over the cafeteria and she couldn't have cared less. She jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"I am sooooo excited for both of you."

"Thanks. We're excited too."

Carrie returned to her seat and dived into her chicken and rice with a renewed zeal. "I know you mentioned the possibility of adopting before Angie came along but I wasn't sure if the idea was still on the table."

"We have a couple of years under our belt and turns out we're both ok at this parenting thing." Catherine smiled. "We're ready to expand our family."

"You two are more than ok at this parenting thing. You're killing it." Carrie took a sip of water. "It's gonna be one lucky kid that gets the two of you as parents."

Catherine reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Thanks. I just hope you're ready to take on another godchild."

Carrie lowered her hand from where it had fluttered excitedly to her mouth. "Can I tell John?"

"Of course. As I said we want you both to be character references. I just wanted to tell you myself. In person. We're not announcing our plans to the world, especially since nothing's concrete yet. We've already told my parents, and Grandma Ang, Steve is telling Danny today, and we're gonna tell Mary and Aaron next week as soon as Mary's finals are over. But we absolutely want John to know."

"He'll be thrilled for you guys." Carrie's smile had not dimmed and she clasped her best friend's hands. "And holy sh…" she stopped and giggled. "I can't wait to talk to your mom, she's gotta be beside herself."

Catherine nodded excitedly. "Steve was afraid she'd start shopping already," she teased, then sobered slightly. "Seriously, Carrie, thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" The blue eyes widened. "You just told me awesome news that once again proves you are an amazing human being and you're thanking me?"

"Yeah, I am. For being …" Catherine inhaled and waved her hand. "This happy and excited. For always being happy for us, no matter what." This time she was the one who stood and gathered her best friend into a hug. "It means so much. To both of us."

"I love you." Carrie pulled back with a sniff. "And McGarrett." She pointed with a smile. "And I'm sorry, but you've both been nosed out by my beautiful goddaughter." She teased.

Catherine smiled. "I can totally live with that," she said honestly. "So, you ready for another little McGarrett in the next year or so?"

Carrie laughed and nodded. "I don't know if the rest of the world is ready for another McGarrett, ever," she said with a wink, "But Aunt Re Re is absolutely ready to rock and roll."

* * *

"You're springing for lunch?" Danny asked as they took a seat at a table in front of Kamekona's. "What's wrong? Did you do something stupid and the governor is threatening to disband Five-0? Do I need to look for another job? Because I'm staring down the barrel of a daughter starting college. I can't afford to be unemployed."

"It's nothing like that." Steve adjusted his sunglasses. "I just … well actually we, Catherine and I, have a favor to ask you."

A sarcastic reply died on Danny's lips when he looked at Steve and realized this was something serious. "Name it."

"We would like to ask you to be a character reference for us."

"Not a problem. Happy to do it." He paused as their food was delivered by a new member of Kamekona's staff.

"Can I get you anything else today?" the young man asked.

"No, we're good," Danny answered.

Steve shook his head. "Thanks. This should do it."

After the young man walked away Danny looked at Steve. "What could you and Catherine possibly need a character reference for?"

Steve couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. "We're filling out the paperwork to adopt a child."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny dropped his fork, the rare lunch bought by his partner completely forgotten. "That's amazing news. Better than amazing. Stupendous. Extraordinary. Phenomenal."

Steve smirked. "Did you swallow a thesaurus?"

"I'm helping Grace study for the PSAT's."

"It shows."

"Don't change the subject," Danny said happily. "I'm still wrapping my head around this news. You and Catherine. Adopting."

"Assuming we get approved," Steve reminded him.

Danny snorted. "I have a feeling it's gonna be the easiest approval process in history. I didn't even realize you guys were thinking about another kid."

"The subject has come up a few times, but we hadn't really made any final decisions until Ameera made a comment the day we were helping out with Life Sized CandyLand."

Danny chuckled. "Ameera? The girl from Jacob's class? The one with all the questions about you and Catherine?"

"Questions _and_ advice. That's her." Steve smiled. "She asked when we were gonna have another baby. She thinks Angie needs a brother or sister."

Danny chuckled. "Well if Ameera thinks it's time …"

Steve chuckled. "She just got the conversation going. Catherine and I talked about it and we decided that with so many kids in the system that need a good home, and with pregnancy being trickier over 40, adoption was the way to go."

"You two are amazing parents." There was nothing but sincerity written all over Danny's face. "However you add to your family, it's gonna be awesome. That's gonna be one lucky kid."

"Thanks, Danny."

"This is seriously the best news I've heard in a while. Just wait until Grace finds out."

"We thought we'd tell her next weekend." Steve smiled. "She's babysitting Angie while we go to that fundraiser for the governor's reelection campaign and then she's spending the night. We figured that would be a good time."

"She will be over the moon. Just like I am." Danny's smile got bigger if that was possible. "Seriously, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Hey, maybe you could look for a kid whose birthday is the same as mine and Angie's," Danny teased. He never passed up a chance to needle Steve about Angie "waiting" to make sure she was born on her Uncle Danny's birthday.

Steve snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Elizabeth felt her mother's eyes and looked up with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying watching you revel in a new wave of happiness."

"I am a little … ecstatic." She shrugged. "I know that's an oxymoron but I'm going with it."

Ang laughed. "You're allowed." She motioned for her daughter's hand and Elizabeth sat next to her and took it. "Catherine's always been incredible. Compassionate, kind, brilliant. And so generous. She and Steve both. I think they're wonderful for wanting to add to the family by giving love and a stable family to a child who might not have one otherwise."

Both women's eyes were shining with pride as Ang continued, "And I love seeing both my girls happy. Catherine is so happy with her life, my girl just radiates joy, and you're over the moon living so close to her, Steve and the baby, and now we're going to have another little one to love." The blue eyes twinkled. "And for you to spoil."

"Not spoil exactly …" Elizabeth grinned, but before she could finish, her mom's chuckle cut her off.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm teasing you." She released her daughter's hand and cupped her cheek. "You, my darling girl, are a wonderful grandparent. You and Joseph both, Angie is very lucky to have you."

"We're the lucky ones, but if that's true, I learned from the best, didn't I?" She leaned in to kiss her mother's cheek.

"You're a treasure, do you know that? And whatever child Catherine and Steve bring into our family will be as fortunate as Angie because they'll not only have parents who love and support him or her unconditionally, but you, Joseph and the whole extended clan from here to California to New Jersey."

"Not to mention the best great grandma ever."

Ang's smile turned playful. "Just one thing I'll need to start on right away…"

Elizabeth's head tilted in question as she waited.

She pointed to the framed photo of herself and Angie wearing matching Cubs shirts. "Making sure my newest great grandchild becomes a Cubs fan like their sister as soon as they arrive."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
